Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 3: Czyhają na me marne życie D:
13. Troll się czuję jak w kiepskim anime serio...wszystko chce mnie zabić czekam na 5 bishów ...w tym tygodniu dwa razy przejechałby mnie samochód..i to nje że wbiłam desperacko na jezdnię...nje! syndrom Kuroko- idę, samochód daleko, przyspiesza, 5 metrów ode mnie mnie zauważa i potem się drze bo prawie mu pod koła wpadłam ;-; no co za ludzie! sie patrzy na drogę a nje gada przez telefon ;-; poszłam do sklepu...drzwi się nje chciały przede mną otworzyć...dopiero gdy pomachałam jak idiota do nich wreszcie zareagowały -.- a potem prawie spadł na mnie regał ;-; ledwie uciekłam bo miałam przecucie ;-; a w szkole spadłaby na mnie tablica ;-; a w kuchni kubełek z nożami ;-; coś sie dzieje...coś złego wisi w powietrzu >.> <,< >.> 14. Troll i jego kmioty z klasy jak zwykle u mnie w szkole jest wariatkowo.. zacznijmy od akcji sprzed kilku tygodni: 1)wbijam na korytarz gdzie nasza klasa czeka na lekcje. Oczywiście nje jestem z tych którzy mówią "cześć"...podeszłam do mojej grupy i rzekłam dostojnie gestykulując "przybyłam wy ludzkie kanalie! przywitajcie się ze swoim władcą!" a tu jak z powietrza za mną pojawia się nauczycielka od informatyki XD Ci się śmieją ja takie O-O'' a ta takie wtf xD 2) mieliśmy zastępstwo na angielskim...cała grupa w gab.informatycznym...nasza grupa zaciesz "luźna lekcja=komputery" a tu przybywa nasz nieogarnięty Lodzik z drugiej grupy i mówi "wy sobie nie pogracie bo tam są same monitory i klawiatury....nje ma tych skrzynek" my takie "Wft? o_o przecież tam są Mac'i idioto, nje mają -tych skrzynek-" i potem pół dnia polewka z jego wiedzy informatycznej xD 3) Mój ex wypisał się z tej szkoły..poszedł do OHP ale wbił do szkoły po jakieś tam papiery. Gadam z ekipą a ten nagle się pojawia i mówi "Shinuś! kopę lat! co tam u ciebie? chodź no się przytu..." już chciał mnie przytulić a tu ja epic samooborona wbijam mu łokieć w żebra xD "czego tu chcesz ty ludzka kanalio?" powiedziałam z wkurwem na twarzy, "oj Shinuś nadal jesteś na mnie z.." XD "dobra dobra juz sobie idę" odwrócił się.... i oberwał w dupsko z glana xD Jestem złem xD Oczywiście żaden z moich męzów nje ma AŻ tak przesrane xD 4) Mój znajomy, Koza, ma taki epic pedalski fryz..serio xD shin: Koza K: co? s: *do Seby* Seba wyciągnij nożyczki z mojego plecaka K: co..ty...chcesz..zrobić? s: boli mnie to że masz dłuższe włosy ode mnie....obetnę ci je -.- już pochwyciłam nożyczki w dłoń, już mam wizję jego nowego imidżu a ten nalge spierdzielił aż miło.. oczywiście nie zapomniałam...na religii niepostrzeżenie opitoliłam mu cały tył głowy xD chyba do tej pory się nje ściął że ma ścięte włosy xD 5) Biologia...temat o ciązy, a tu nagle zmienia się na coś zupełnie innego: zmianę płci... "a co by było gdyby facet zmienił się w kobitę i chciał mieć dzieci?" ktoś rzucił i pani zaczęła tłumaczyć "a co by było gdyby kobieta się chciała zmienić w faceta?" i nagle zium, wszystkie oczy na mnie a ja takie "wtf? czego wy ode mnie chcecie? D<" no cóż....po tej lekcji zmienili mi imię... od tej pory nje jestem Eliza Anna tylko Bartosz Alojzy...fajnie nie? XD serio...ciągle tak do mnie mówią ;-; "bartek!" "Aluś!" D: 15. Troll i babcia...znowu xD ostatnio mało nje dostałam zawału...Babcia z przerażeniem w głosie mnie woła, ja wtf, szybko się zerwałam lecę, babcia w rozpaczy mówi "shin przynieś siekierę ręka mi między płotkami utkneła" ja przerażona sieję panikę a tu nagle babcia mówi "shin, ty głupolu...żartowałam...łykasz wszystko jak młody pelikan XD" a ja mało na zawał nje zeszłam! no ludzie xD ale mój ex miał tak cały czas...babcia sobie z niego żartowała a ten poczucie humoru emo w głębokiem depresji nje wiedział kiedy babcia żartuje a kiedy mówi prawdę XD babcia do mnie: shin ty wiesz jak ja się martwiłam jak ty się rodziłaś? Jak się rodziłaś to cię takimi kleszczami wielkimi wyciągali, że bałam się że ci się coś stanie! Bałam się że ci się te kleszcze odbiją na łebku i będziesz mieć takie jajo! ale teraz widać że ci się to odbiło bo masz niepokolei we łbie ja: dzięki <3 XD tak...babcia mnie wspiera i pogodziła się w faktem że jestem inna xD zawsze jak jest jakas sytuacja to mi to wypomina np. spacer~ babcia: a pamiętasz jaka byłaś jak byłaś mała? shin: nooo tak babcia: no to dlatego teraz jesteś taka nienormalna ah....BABCIU TEŻ CIĘ KOCHAAAAAM <333333333 16. Troll gra w koszykówkę Mieliśmy na WFie sprawdzian z osobistych z kosza... ja oczywiście feel like Midorima tępe wmawianie "dam rade dam rade damradedamrade" przyszła godzina egzaminu...pierwsza kolejka. Nikt jeszcze nje trafił...nagle ja podchodzę, epic skupienie, celowanie i rzuuuuut za który mogli by mnie do NBA wziąść, Trafiłam...tu spokojna, a w duszy zacieszałam jak dziecko XD drugi rzut- trafiony trzeci- trafiony czwarty- trafiony podchodzę do piątego...celuję....delikatnie...rzucam piłkę....już nauczycielka prawie wpisuję 6 w dzienniczek...trafiłam...a tu nagle "NIEZALOCZONY" ja takie D8 "czemu!?" "bo piłka nje dotknęła ani tablicy ani obręczy" ja już dusza wojownika, chcę się kłócić że co to za durne zasady, nje dało jej sie wytłumaczyć....dostałam 5+.... ale nje...ja to poprawię D: nje po to mam SHIN w nazwie by tego nje ogarnąć D:< cieszę się z piątki ale wiem że stać mnie na sześć DDDDDDDDDDDDDD< oczywiście mimo swojej celności do meczu wybrana zostałam jako jedna z ostatnich i potem już piłki nje dane mi było dotknąć poza podaniami T-T życie jest niesprawiedliwe ;-; 17. Troll musi podzielić swoje terytorium.... Nje...moja mama nje spodziewa się dziecka...nje.....nje adoptowaliśmy czarnoskórego dzieciaka z Mozambiku....nje....nje jestem w ciązy -.- Otóż...jako iż mam rok starszego kuzyna, kończy on gimbazjum i udaje się do liceum....i tu problem mieszka ok. 50 km od mojego miasta, a w jego mieścinie jest jeden ogólniak i jakieś marne technikum....a on wiecie: programista! informatyk! człowiek sukcesu! serio....rodzina od strony babci jest nieco....nowobogacka...jego rodzina chce dla niego jak najlepiej więc potrzeba dobrej szkoły...a tak się złożyło że w moim mieście i okolicach są jedne z najlepszych szkół informatycznych w województwie ;-; dla mnie to dobrze i źle....nje ma szkoły artystycznej, ani nawet klas plastycznych ;-; krawiectwo jest, ale w zawodówce ;-; więc zostaje mi technikum- technik grafik....i na taki kierunek zmierzam...ale wracajmy do Kuby... otóż on prawdopodobnie będzie chodził do szkoły w moim mieście... dojazdy? nje... BĘDZIE MIESZKAŁ W MOIM DOMU! D: pozwólcie że wypiszę wady i zalety w formie myślników: zalety; - osoba do maltretowania - podział obowiązków - nowy poddany >D - starszy onii-chan na czas 4 lat - umie gotować - posprząta - pomaluje mój pokój >D - programista= pomoc w tworzeniu gry - pomoc w ścisłych - będzie z kim spacerować, pograć w kosza, pojeździć na rowerze - będzie od kogo pozyczać ciuchy xD - podobne style bytu wady; - kolejne stężenie testosteronu w domu - bałaganiarz - człowiek pokroju Aomine połączonego z Midorimą - nagminnie ogląda hentai ;-; - pokój który chciałam przeznaczyć na swoją pracownie będzie jego pokojem - wspólny internet - już totalny brak prywatności - zapraszanie kolegów do domu -.- nje znoszę chołoty - pójdę w odstawkę bo "kubuś ważniejszy" - mama zagoni go do roboty - kolejne dwie pary glanów w domu - zboczeniec -.- - facet w domu xD - słucha Megadeth czy jak to tam, którego njenawidzę - gardzi The Gazette i An Cafe -.- - trza mu będzie urządzić pokój= zagonia mnie do roboty - wiecej "rodzinnych" zakupów, wyjazdów ;-; - kolejny Oha-Asowicz i otaku w domu... - podobne charaktery -.- - to tak jakby było dwóch królów w jednym królestwie D: - będzie mi suszyć łeb jak powinnam wyglądaj jako dziewczyna -,- - będzie się dobierał do moich włosów D: - nje wiem xD no więc jak same widzicie, to będzie teksaństka masakra...jak od września się tu wprowadzi to lećcie do bukmacherów czy jak im tam i obstawiajcie kto wygra tę epic batalię imperatorów xD Pozdrawiam Was ~ komentujcie, spamujcie byle nje trollujcie XD i wgl xDDD ~~shin Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach